


Of Semantics and True Love

by Sapphy, SapphyWatchesYouSleep (Sapphy)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Always lock the door, Awkwardness, Ficlet, John Finds Out, M/M, Sibling Incest, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 09:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphy/pseuds/Sapphy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphy/pseuds/SapphyWatchesYouSleep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean really need to start locking their bedroom door...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Semantics and True Love

The thing is, it doesn’t occur to Dean that he’s doing anything wrong. He knows what they’re doing isn’t normal, but he’s never been much for normal. Yeah most brothers don’t love one another this fiercely, and they sure as hell don’t fuck, but then most brothers don’t spend their lives on the road hunting down ghosts and demons. He knows they’re unconventional, but if Dean’s life has taught him anything, it’s that unconventional isn’t necessarily a bad thing.

Sam does, he knows now, Sam lies awake at night worrying. Sam’s always cared about normal. About what other people think. But Dean doesn’t, not until the night they forget to bolt the door. The night their dad gets back half an hour early.

They’re not even doing anything that bad. The air smells of sex and Sam has that post-coital rumple that Dean thinks is basically the cutest thing ever, but they’re just watching TV. They’re cuddled up together, as close as they can get, the way they always are when there’s no one there to see, in just their underwear, watching some terrible B movie. They missed the opening credits, but Dean would bet good money the title was something like Attack of the Prawn People.

They hadn’t heard the key in the lock, so there’d been no time to move before their dad strode in, kit bag thrown over his shoulder. He’d stood there, just staring, for a full minute before any of them spoke.

His dad had started shouting, horrible things, calling them perverts, calling Dean a rapist and a paedophile. And Sam, being Sam, had started shouting back. And maybe if Sam had kept his temper, maybe if John hadn’t aimed most of his insults at Dean, they could have explained. They could have made things okay, or… No. Dean might be a world champion liar, but even he doesn’t believe that. There’s no possible world in which that scenario ends pretty.

So there’d been shouting, and swearing, and Sam’d waved the college acceptance letter he hadn’t even shown Dean, and started packing a bag right then and there. It had taken all of three minutes for him to pack all his earthly possessions, and he was gone, pulling Dean into one last heart-stopping kiss.

Later, when things… weren’t good, they could never be good, but when John could at least meet Dean’s eyes without wincing, they’d both tried to explain. Dean had tried to explain that real love couldn’t be wrong, couldn’t be bad, and John had tried to explain that brother just meant someone from the same gene pool, didn’t mean centre of his universe and soul-mate and all the things Dean meant when he said it.

Things between them are never okay again, never could be okay, so Dean’s honestly not that surprised when he wakes up one morning to find John gone. It isn’t till he’s been missing four months that he really starts to worry.

Going to get Sam is probably the hardest thing he’s ever done, and when he first sees him, laughing and happy with his friends, he nearly turns right around and leaves again. Sometimes he wishes he had, because Sam had had a chance at a real life.

When Sam introduced him to Jess, he had a moment where he was so freaked, so hurt and angry and heart-broken, that he honestly thought he was going to throw up. He’s not proud of it, but after that it was mostly jealousy driving him when he begged and bullied Sam into coming with him, and bad as he felt for Jess and for Sam, he couldn’t help that he slept a little better once Jess was dead. Sam might not be his again, but he wasn’t anyone else’s

It was nice, being with Sam again, but it was also stressful as hell, because Sam seemed to want them to just be brothers, in the sense that his dad used brother to mean, and neither of them knew how. They’d always, even before they were old enough to have sex drives, been brothers in the way Dean meant it.

When dad finally turned up again, he kept watching them, like he didn’t trust them, like he was just waiting for Dean to make a move. Dean would resent that, would be angry about it, if it weren’t for the fact that he thinks it’s probably that overbearing and unwanted protectiveness that drives Sam to finally, finally, kiss him.

It’s been years, but in that moment it feels like it’s been no time at all, because this is what they’re meant to be doing. This is right.

Well, except for the bit where John walks in on them, again.

There’s more shouting, and some things get thrown, and all Dean wants is for his dad to leave them alone for five damn minutes because the love of his life just kissed him. And then it occurs to him that there kinda isn’t any way this could get worse. So he just says it.

“Look dad, you’re not happy about this, we get that. We’re your sons, this is incest, yada yada yada. But I need you to leave now because that was the first time me and Sammy have kissed in three fricken years and if I don’t get to do it again in the next two minutes, I’m gonna start shooting stuff.”

As soon as it’s out of his mouth he wants to take it back, wants to gather up the words and stuff them back inside, because this is his dad he’s talking to and ‘don’t backchat dad’ is pretty much rule number two in Dean personal rulebook, right after ‘look after Sammy’. But apparently it was exactly the right thing to say, because Sam turns to him, eyes hot in a way that makes all the bits of Dean’s brain in any way connected to Dad just shut down, and says, “Dad, I’d advise you to leave right now, because I really need to suck Dean’s cock.”

Dad does, and Dean’s anger about Jessica lessens somewhat, because she stole his Sam, but it turns out she was kinky as hell and some of the things she taught Dean’s baby brother are _awesome_.

After that things are prickly, awkward, but dad stops trying to split them up, stops accusing Dean of rape. And it’s not great, but Dean figures it’s not John’s fault he was raised wrong. Not his fault he thinks brother means someone from the same gene pool, or that he thinks love can ever be wrong. So long as he doesn’t try to take Sammy away again, Dean can forgive him.


End file.
